I'm Back'
by TeenTitansFanForever02
Summary: Malchior's back, and he's causing Raven a lot of stress and giving her horrible hallucinations and dreams. Can she defeat the man whom she once loved? ON A VERY LONG HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I have another story for you! And sorry, this is a really short chapter (not even 500 words) but I wanted to leave you with a cliffie. :3 And don't worry! I'm not stopping 'Highschool', I just need to change something in the next chapter which changes the entire chapter, so that should be up soon! Okay, enough of my rambling... Here's the first chapter! :D Oh yeah! One more thing, the regular font will be a normal POV and the italics are Raven's dreams so they'll be in her POV.**

Lately, Raven has been having nightmares about Malchior; the dreaded dragon that had almost killed her and her friends. This has been going on for a few weeks now but she didn't tell her teammates because she didn't want to scare them. She knew she had to tell them sometime.

Her nightmare went like this…  
_I was walking around in a place I wasn't familiar with. It was a very spacious white room and a familiar voice filled my ears. "Raven," it said, "you knew I was going to break free. Why even bother locking me up again?" I had no idea what was happening. I was starting to freak out and I started pacing the room, though I could barely see where I was going. "Come on Raven. Don't act like this is a dream. You know I will be back. But, much sooner than you think." There it was, the voice again. I know who it is; I just don't want to believe it. He can't actually be back. He was trapped in the book again, never to return or bother us again, right? But, I'm hearing him right now. _

_ And then, there he was. Standing right in front of me. He wasn't a dragon though; he was the man who I thought loved me. I was at a loss for words. I don't know if I should've been happy that he was there, or terrified. I was glad to see him again, I guess. But, he almost killed me and my friends. "Now now Raven. Don't be confused. You see me don't you? I'm right here." Instead of being scared or happy, I was furious. I felt rage trying to consume me. I tried to keep control over myself, I really did. But there he was, toying with my emotions again. I lost it. I attacked him, but he dodged it without a problem. That caught me off guard. Then it was his turn to attack. And he did. He transformed into the dragon and he was clawing at me. I tripped over something, and he scratched my arm. I was bleeding, a lot. "You can't possibly hope to defeat me. I am much stronger than you. I will be back Raven. I promise."_

She sat bolt upright in her bed. She saw it was still late at night. Remembering everything she just dreamed, word by word, she pulled down her sleeve and saw the cut there. It was bleeding. But what she saw next really made her blood run cold. She looked over at her mirror, and written in all capitals were the words, _"I'M BACK"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The words were written in blood…_her_ blood. She had to bite her tongue so that she wouldn't scream and wake her friends.

She got up and went to the bathroom to get a towel to clean her mirror. She used her powers to heal her cut, but there was still a mark there.

She decided not to go back to sleep and just meditate instead. She said her incantation, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" And then there was a knock on her door. "Um, Raven?" It was Beastboy. "It's 10:00." 10:00? Already? "I'll be out in a minute, Beastboy," she told him.

"Okay, but hurry. Robin and Cyborg are having a fit," and with that he left.

She sighed. Then she went to brush her hair and put on her cloak. Then she went out in the kitchen. "Hey Rae. Why are you out so late?" Cyborg asked.

"Indeed. You are usually the first of us to awaken," Starfire said.

"I just lost track of time," Raven answered as she sat down at the table. Robin was making breakfast. "What do you want to eat Raven?" He asked her. She shook her head, "I'm not hungry." She replied. They all looked at her. "What?"

"Friend Raven, are you the ill?" Starfire questioned.

"No, I'm just not hungry."

"Are you okay Raven? You've been acting different lately." Beastboy told her.

"I'm fine. Gosh, every time someone says they're not hungry everyone makes a big deal…"

"Well you usually want to eat," Cyborg said. Raven got up and sat on the couch. She sighed. Then she felt like the cut on her arm was open again. So she pulled down her sleeve and checked. Of course, it was bleeding again. So she went to the bathroom and fixed it. She splashed water on her face and sighed. "This is not happening… This is _not_ happening…" She mumbled to herself.

_"Raven."_ She heard Malchior's voice say. She looked up in the mirror and saw him standing behind her. She gasped then looked behind her and saw no one. She sighed then sat down on the edge of the bath tub. In a few minutes there was a knock at the door. It was Robin. "Are you okay Raven? You've been in there for 15 minutes."

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a second." She told him. Then he walked away. She started to get up then she saw Malchior in the mirror again and he said, "I'm back." But once again, when she turned around he wasn't there. So she got out of the bathroom as fast as she could.

She went back in the living room and sat down on the couch, she pulled her knees to her chest. "Friend, you are okay?" Starfire asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm fine. Can we watch T.V.?" She said, eager to change the subject. Beastboy nodded and turned on the T.V. They ended up watching "Clash of the Planets" after 20 minutes of arguing. Beastboy won. After about 3 hours of watching it, Raven decided she'd rather go in her room and meditate. So she did.

She was meditating for a while then suddenly she felt another presence in her room. She opened her eyes and looked around, with Fear creeping up in her chest. "Hello?" She asked. No one answered. She looked around again. This time, she saw Malchior as the paper man. She gasped. He laughed as he walked over to her, "Have a good sleep." He said as he touched her forehead. She fell from her lotus position and blacked out.

In a few hours, Beastboy came knocking on her door. "Raven?" He asked. No response. He called her name again. She woke up and sat up. She moaned. She tried to stand up only to collapse again. Her legs felt like water, so she crawled to the door and pulled herself up and used her wall for support. She opened the door. "What is it?" She asked, still groggy.

"Um, it's time for dinner. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. I just have a headache. I'll be out in a minute." He nodded and left. As soon as he closed the door, she collapsed again. Her head was spinning and she felt a little queasy. So she just sat there for a while until Starfire came and knocked on her door. "Friend, it is time for us to consume the food."

"I'm not hungry." She said, with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Are you the okay?"

"Not really. You can come in." Starfire opened the door and Raven was sitting up against her bed holding her stomach. Starfire came in and sat down next to her. "What is wrong?"

"I have a headache and my stomach hurts."

"Oh, would you like to join us for the supper?"

"I can't even walk."

Starfire had a concerned look on her face. "I will get Robin, perhaps he can help you. I am not very good with the illnesses on this planet."

"I'm not sick, Starfire."

"Then what is wrong?"

"It's Mal-." She caught herself before she said his name and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Who is this 'Mal'?"

Raven sighed. She'd already practically told her. "Malchior…" Starfire gasped.

"We must tell the others, quickly!"

"No. It's fine."

"You are not fine! You cannot even walk! Have you forgotten? Malchior is the dragon who nearly had us killed!" Starfire yelled as she stood up. The boys heard her yelling and came to Raven's room. "Whoa, what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Raven, please tell our friends of your troubles." Starfire told Raven quite sternly.

Raven tried forcing herself to stand up but just ended up sitting on her bed. She sighed. "It's…it's Malchior." The boys gasped.

"How long has this been going on?" Robin asked her.

"I don't remember, a couple weeks." She guessed.

"Come with us." Cyborg said.

"I…I can't."

"Why not?" Beastboy asked her.

"I can't walk, I have a headache, and my stomach hurts. Could you guys just leave me alone for a minute?" She asked putting her head in her hands. Robin motioned for Starfire to come out of her room and led the others away. Beastboy stayed back. "Raven?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"What?"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine Beastboy."

"That's not what I mean."

"Then what _do_ you mean?"

"I know you loved him and stuff, and when he lied to you, you were pretty shaken up. I can tell it took all of your will power to destroy him. Are you sure you can do it again?"

She didn't know what to say. She was flattered that Beastboy was concerned for her, but she didn't know if she was going to be okay. "I don't know…" He was starting to say something but then stopped. Then he left.

Raven lay down on her bed. She was hoping for her headache to stop, but it only got worse. So she decided to take a nap. She had another nightmare. It went like this.

_ I was in that mysterious white room again. I forgot what I was doing. Then I remembered; I was fighting Malchior. The dread dragon that almost killed me and my friends. My arm was still badly cut and I was starting to get a little dizzy from looking at it. He attacked again, this time slashing my back. I screamed. It hurt so badly. "Don't tell me you're giving up already. The fun just began!" Then the scene changed. We were in the ruins of a destroyed world. I froze, because it looked like earth when…when…UGH! I don't want to remember that. I remembered Malchior was ready to kill me, so I got ready to fight, ignoring my back for now. "Sweet Raven. Such an optimist. It will be a great shame if I were to destroy you." _

"_You won't destroy me! I'm only dreaming."_

"_Or are you?"_

She sat up in her bed. Her head still hurt, but her stomach didn't and she could walk again. So she went to get some water. As she went out to the kitchen, the others just looked at her. She rolled her eyes and proceeded to the counter for water. After she got her water her head started spinning again. She was having small flashbacks of her dreams of Malchior. Then the flashback from where he cut her back came back and she dropped her glass and collapsed on her knees. She felt the cut on her back then her vision started to get blurry. The others ran over to her just as she blacked out again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I guess I've kinda just been procrastinating. Well, here's the next chapter anyway! :D**

* * *

She woke up and she was in the infirmary in the tower. She heard Beastboy screaming at Robin to let him in and Cyborg was trying to calm him down. Starfire was just yelping every time Beastboy yelled. "I know you want to see her but we need to let her rest!" Robin told him.

"Just let me see her!"

"No!"

"Let me in!" Starfire yelped as she hid behind Robin.

"Yo man, just calm down." Cyborg said.

"Beastboy, you can see her in a minute. Just let her rest a little longer!" Robin told him. Finally Beastboy gave up and just sat down and sighed.

"Friend, would you like a drink of the water?" Starfire asked Beastboy, quite cautiously.

"Sure. Thanks." He answered, pretty calm now. Starfire left to get him water.

Raven just lay there for a little while then eventually Robin came in to check on her. He noticed she was awake. "You okay?" He asked her.

"I think so."

"Beastboy wants to see you. You want me to let him in?"

"Sure." Robin went to tell Beastboy he could come in. Beastboy came in, practically running. He hugged her hard. "Ow!" She said, the cut on her back still bothering her.

"Sorry, sorry. What happened back there?"

She blushed because of Beastboy's hug. "Well…I've been having dreams about Malchior lately and the last one I had was where we were fighting and he cut my back with his talons then told me he would destroy me and I said he couldn't because I was only dreaming then he said 'Or are you?'"

Beastboy just stared at her. "So, he hurt you in your dream but you actually got hurt in real life?"

"Pretty much."

"Raven, why didn't you tell us when this first started?"

She looked away. "Raven. Talk to me." He said with concern in his voice. Just then Robin walked back in. He motioned for Beastboy to leave. Beastboy let out a small growl but did as he was told. "Was he bothering you?" Robin asked her.

"No. He was just asking questions."

He nodded. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Not entirely."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay. I'll let you rest for a little longer, and then you should eat something." She nodded then lay back down. Robin left so she was alone. She sighed then covered her eyes with her forearm. After a few minutes she put her arm down and saw Malchior standing beside her. She gasped rather loud but he shushed her. "Sweet Raven, we wouldn't want your friends worrying now would we?" He teased in a quiet voice. Fear was creeping up on her again and she couldn't speak. She was paralyzed in fear. He smirked seeing he obviously had the advantage. "What's the matter dear? Getting scared now are we?"

"L-leave me alone."

"Or else what?"

"I'll scream and my friends will come in here and see you."

"Right, like I'm scared of your friends. As if they even like you." He said. She clutched her head with both of her hands and looked down. Her head still hurt and him talking was making it worse. She stayed that way for a few minutes.

Beastboy came in to check on her and saw her like that. Malchior left a minute ago. "Raven!" She didn't hear him and she thought Malchior was still there. He ran over to her and pulled her hands off of her head but her eyes were closed. She was obviously conscious, though. "Raven! Look at me!" She looked up and she was crying. "It's okay." He reassured her. She hugged him and sobbed silently into his chest. He hugged her back. "I'm scared." She whispered. He shushed her and they just stayed like that for a minute.

They let go after five minutes and Raven laid back down in the infirmary bed. "Take a nap, I'll be right here." He told her. She nodded then drifted off to sleep shortly after. He sighed and sat down in a chair. Cyborg came in.

"Hey man. You could leave y'know."

"I promised her I'd stay. She was terrified."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I came here to check on her and she was holding her head and crying. She told me she was scared."

"I'll talk to her later. Robin told me that she needs to eat, so when she gets up could you tell her to come in the kitchen?"

"Sure." Beastboy said. Cyborg nodded then left. _"What's going on in that mind of yours Rae?" _ He thought.

* * *

_This time, I wasn't fighting Malchior, instead I was in my room. I went to check in the others rooms, but they weren't there. Then I went to the living room and they were all there. It looked like Robin called a meeting. When they saw me, they didn't look very happy. "Sit down Raven." Robin said. So I did. "Um, what's going on?" I asked._

"_We're here to discuss you, Raven."_

"_What about me?"_

"_You're getting kicked off the team." Beastboy said in an annoyed tone._

"_Why?" I asked, my voice was shaky._

"_You're nothing but trouble." Robin said._

"_All you do is cause us the stress and worry." Starfire said._

"_You don't even care about us." Cyborg said._

"_You close yourself off from the world and no matter what we do, you ignore us. We help you all the time but you'd rather die than help us. Besides, you're evil anyway. You destroyed the world, remember?" Beastboy said. I was speechless. Robin pulled me up by my arm and threw me outside. It was pouring rain outside. "Don't even think about coming back here!" He slammed the door shut and I heard the others saying things like, "Finally." "It took her long enough." And other things like that. Then I looked up and saw Malchior. He was laughing. "I told you they didn't like you! Now look at you, so vulnerable, hopeless, weak. Perfect."_

* * *

She sat up bolt upright in the bed and she was panting. "What's wrong?" Beastboy asked. She started crying again. "Why won't he leave me alone?" She mumbled.

"Raven, what happened?"

"Don't touch me!"

"Calm down. It was just a dream. It wasn't real." She started crying harder. He went over to her and rubbed her back (being mindful of her cut). She looked up at him, her eyes full of fear and worry. She was still crying. Starfire walked in and saw her friend crying. Beastboy looked at her signaling it was okay to come over. "What has happened friend?" Raven shook her head and wiped her tears away.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You do not look fine." Starfire said sympathetically as she sat down on the bed next to Raven.

"It was just a dream and I freaked out. Seriously, I'm okay."

"_You won't be for long." _Malchior's voice echoed in the back of her head. _"It's just a matter of time before I become completely free, and this time I will show no mercy."_ Raven grabbed her head again.

"What's wrong Rae?" Beastboy asked.

"Malchior…his voice…in my head." She managed, still holding her head.

"_You won't be able to defeat me. I am stronger now. I know how to bring each of you down. We both know you're still not over me Raven. How did it feel? Being betrayed like that. I bet it hurt."_

"Leave…me…alone." She mumbled. She closed her eyes as tight as possible and clenched her teeth together. Her head was spinning.

"Robin!" Beastboy yelled for him.

"_Once I'm free, I will kill your friends first and make you watch. Then I will destroy this precious planet. I will not stop until this entire planet is destroyed. Then, I will destroy your home planet. Finally, I will hunt you down and trust me; you will have a slow, painful death." He laughed inside her head._

"Get…out…of…my…head." She started shaking. Robin and Cyborg came running in.

"What's wrong with her?" Cyborg asked Beastboy.

"I don't know! She had a nightmare, and then she said Malchior's voice was in her head." He told Cyborg.

"Raven!" Robin said shaking her shoulders. She couldn't hear what he was saying though.

"_It's just a matter of time."_

"Raven!"

"_I'm almost free."_

"Raven! Listen to me!"

"_Just a couple more seconds."_

"Raven! Look at me!"

"_I'm back."_

"Raven!" Robin yelled one last time. She opened her eyes and relaxed her head. He let go of her shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asked. They were all looking at her. She nodded. "Raven, don't lie to us." Beastboy said.

"Yes, we wish to help you friend. Clearly something is not the okay." Starfire said. Raven was about to say something, then her eyes wandered off to the corner of the room and she saw… _"No." _She thought.

Malchior was standing there, but as the paper man. He was just looking at her. "Raven?" Beastboy asked. They all tried to follow her gaze, but they didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "What's wrong?" Beastboy asked.

"He's…right there. Can't you see him?" Raven asked, becoming frantic.

"Raven…no one's there." Cyborg said.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuun! Sorry, I had to. Anyway, I might have a favor for you guys but I'll wait till later chapters. Well, I have this to ask of you... I really need ideas for this! I have no ideas for the next chapter. Please help! I will give you credit in my authors note's too! I'm so desperate right now...**


	4. I'M BACK BABY!

**So, if you didn't see it yet I changed the description…I will be continuing! *cheers* Only because some amazing people gave me some amazing ideas. Thank you guys. I guess I should've kept continuing this anyway cuz it's always on my mind so… Yeah. Well anyhoo…I have no idea when I will update this again; so until then I will be on hiatus. But I love all of you guys and stay awesome! I'll try to update soon but no promises ^^**


End file.
